


Sweet Little Brother

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And by that I mean be cursed by it, Gen, Here we go, Never thought the day would come, Now a bit edgy but eh, OMG I’m writing fluff, Thought I’d stick to being edgy, anyway, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: ‘Charlotte?’‘Yes Wally.’‘I love you.’‘I love you too.’(Time to write about OCs no one cares about)





	1. Chapter 1

Wally opened the door just a crack to see his sister. _There._ Wally opened the door further and began to waddle across the floor towards the bed. Reaching up one of his hands he pulled himself up onto the bed. He crawled up towards his sisters head. There it was, breathing quietly and slolwy. Wally reached out a finger and touched her nose. She did not stir. He moved himself further and placed both of his hands on her face. Mild stirring. He attempted to jump on top of her.

Wally fell forward on top of his sister and she woke with a start. They both stared at each other for a little bit.

”Boop.”, Wally said, placing a finger on her nose.

Charlotte smiled and picked up her younger brother. 

“You are adorable, you know that right?”

”I am not cute!”, Wally cried, “I am a ferocious monster, come to kidnap you!!”

”Oh no!!!”, Charlotte yelled as Wally pounced upon her.

She was pulled out of bed and led downstairs by her brother, who was giggling and laughing uncontrollably. It would be quite easy to wrestle out from his chubby grasp. They walked into the kitchen where their dad was sitting and reading the newspaper. 

“Father! I hold Charlotte captive until I get pancakes!”

”Please save me!!”

Their father let out a sigh before closing the newspaper.

”Alright, pancakes it is.”

* * *

”So Wally, how was your first day at High school?”

Charlotte sat down next to Wally in the garden. He was fiddling with a piece of grass, tearing a piece off then scrunching the rest up, cycle reapeat. When Charlotte had said that he was her ‘Little brother’ everyone found it very hard to believe. Wally was ridiculously tall. He was taller than all the boys in his year and nearly as tall as his father and mother. Oh, and he was definitely taller than Charlotte. 

“It was good. I mean, no one picked on me so I guess that’s a good sign.”, He replied, letting the pieces of grass fall to the ground.

”I doubt anyone will ever pick on you. They’re probably all too intimidated by your height.”

Wally let out a tiny laugh. They both sat in silence once more, staring at the sunset. 

“Charlotte.”

”Yes Wally?”

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

More silence. Wally was now picking up tufts of grass while Charlotte fiddled with her hair. Then she noticed something.

”Wally, you’re not wearing the tie.”

Wally looked at her and then at the piece of material that hung around his neck.

”Well, it’s on my neck.”

”Yes but not in the way a tie should be.”

Wally gave her look and then waved a hand at her with a ‘bah!’. Charlotte reached out to fix his tie but he shifted away.

”No thank you! I like having a different tie!”, He said proudly, “Perfection is overrated anyway!”

Charlotte smiled. She truly did love her big little brother. 

* * *

_1935_

Charlotte was extremely underwhelmed by Joey Drew Studios. It was far from what she expected and the smell of ink hung in the air. _Probably because of that Ink Machine I was told about._ Charlotte crept further into the studio, not wanting to disturb anyone that might be working. A box of cupcakes was hidden under her arm and she tried her best to not make a sound with them. The place was musty and seemed slightly yellow. Like paper. She ventured further, wondering where on Earth her brother could be. She turned a corner and leapt back in fight. Standing right in front of her, was the man himself. Joey Drew.

”Excuse me, but I don’t believe you are an employee.”

Charlotte looked around and then back at the man before her.

”Well, um, I am Charlotte Franks. Wally’s older sister. Today is his birthday but you didn’t allow him to have a day off. I was wondering if you could tell me where he is.”

He stared at her for a second. She did not like the way he was looking at her. Then he smiled and pointed behind him.

”Go that way to the Ink Machine Room. Close by is a door that leads to the lower level. He’s down there.”

”T-Thank you Mr Drew.”

Charlotte hurriedly walked past him towards the door. She opened it an descended down the steps and through an inky hall. She remerged, blinded by a ray of sunlight that peeked through the roof. And there he was. Wally, shirt and hands covered in ink. Other mechanics stood beside him. Two men and one woman. A man with mousy brown hair noticed her and nudged Wally. He looked round at her and smiled. And then he charged at her. Before Charlotte could respond, she was swept into her brothers arms for a hug.

"Wally!", She rasped, "You're suffocating me!"

"Sorry. I  just wasn't expecting you. Ooo,what's in that box?"

Charlotte opened it, bringing 2 of the mechanics over.

"Cupcakes! Happy birthday Wally!"

She shoved it into Wally's hands and the 3 mechanics gazed at them. She smiled and began to leave.

"Have to get to work now Wally! Enjoy them!"

"I'll make sure they don't get ink on them! Lacie, Murray, Wally get back here!"

Charlotte felt a little bubble of warmth grow in her chest.  _Hope he enjoys the cupcakes. I love my sweet little brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing this to be adorable. Don't know if this counts as fluff, because nothing goes wrong but eh..


	2. Chapter 2

Barney looked up at his brother. He was glaring at him. The smirk vanished from his face as he clutched the crisp paper tighter. Joey held out his hand, his face darkened by shadows.

"Give it back now Barney."

Barney shook his head, his heart racing. His throat was dry and fear filled his stomach as Joey tilted his head. It was like he was considering something. But Barney knew what would happen. Every bone in his body screamed run. But his stare projected ice onto his feet. Joey silently reached into his pocket, an evil glint in his eyes. He drew out a pocket knife. The metal gleamed as the blade came out like a snakes tongue. Trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, Barney spoke.

"Y-You're not allowed to have that."

Joey rolled up his sleeve and smiled. Barney let the paper float to the floor and took a few steps back.

"T-There you go J-Joey."

Joey's smile only grew wider, but malice shone in his steely eyes.

"Too little too late."

A loud scream echoed through the house.

* * *

  _1935_

Barney Drew stared at a poster plastered onto the wall. 'The Butcher Gang' by Joey Drew Studios. He looked at the short sailor on the side and wrinkled his nose. He turned his head to stare up at the wooden building that was once his home. A sign now adorned the front, screaming it's name in bold letters. He looked at the door. He wanted nothing more than to run inside and grab that man by the shirt, shake him back and forth and scream at his face. He wanted to slap him, he wanted to stab him repeatedly, he wanted to see him scream in genuine pain. But, he was better than that.  _It would be better if he suffered though._ Silencing that thought, Barney hurried away from that cursed place. Turning a corner, his hat casting shadows to cover his face. Another person walked past, his shoulder knocking his. They looked at one another. Barney hurried off, not risking another person asking if he was a certain Joey Drew. 

* * *

_1935_

Barney didn't quite know why he kept coming back. This place held bad memories. Unloving halls and sleepless nights. He shouldn't be here.  _You should be inside._ Shaking his head, he sighed. It was no use wasting time here. He should just leave.  _And go back to your sad flat? It was YOUR house too. He threw you out. He took the money that your father left for you. And you just stand by and allow him to waste it on this?! Pathetic.....YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN PATHETIC._ Barney snapped out of his trance as a door opened and closed. Pulling his down and turning around, he started to walk away. 

"Hey."

He winced at the voice. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he looked over his shoulder. A woman around his age with curly black hair and green eyes was staring at him, face scrunched up inquisitively.

"Do I know you?", She asked in a Brooklyn accent.

"No. No you really don't.", He said, his words practically melting together with the speed at which he spoke.

She raised an eyebrow before saying those dreaded words.

"You look a lot like Joey Drew."

He let out a hollow laugh.

"A LOT of people think that. I would prefer if no one did."

She leaned in closer, breathing on his face. He pushed her away, glaring.

"Ma'am, that is an invasion of privacy."

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away.", She said, shrinking into herself, "It's just...what were you doing standing out here?"

"How about you mind your own goddamn business!!"

She recoiled in shock. Slowing his breathing, Barney groaned before covering his face.

"Sorry, sorry, shouldn't have done that."

"No no, don't worry, I was asking questions I shouldn't, it's understandable."

He removed the hand from his face and stared at the lady. He looked at the door than back at her.  _Wait....._

"What were you doing in the studio? Joey-I MEAN, Mr Drew wouldn't let people out this early."

"Well, I was, um, visiting someone. My brother works there, it was his birthday."

"That's nice. Interesting that he'd let you in. What's your brother called?"

She put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Now you're being the nosy one."

"Heh, yeah, right...."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I hope to meet you again-"

"Barney."

"Charlotte.", She said extending hand with a  welcoming smile.

Smiling back, Barney shook her hand. He watched her walk away, before training and doing the same, a warm feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry this was short and badly written.
> 
> Bit of backstory-Joey often injured himself to get Barney in trouble. When their father died, Joey got their family home and the money was split half and half. Barney was kicked out and his money taken. Barney holds a deep resentment for his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this to be adorable. Don't know if this counts as fluff, because nothing goes wrong but eh..


End file.
